La leyenda desconocida
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Taichi les preguntó la semana pasada cuando les dio una visita sorpresa y ellos… dijeron que sí. Ellos sabían de los digimon. Mi hermano enloqueció porque no pudo preguntarles nada en ese momento. Cuando llegó a casa y me contó todo, me dijo que tendría que visitarlos luego, para sacarles la verdad… Y… arreglamos este… encuentro."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **La leyenda desconocida**

* * *

 **-1-** **  
** _En busca de un narrador_

* * *

Hikari balanceó sus piernas mientras esperaba.

A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, sospechaba que Tailmon estaba impaciente por salir de su mochila y ella temía no poder darle el gusto pronto. Era como encerrarse en un círculo vicioso, en la espera y esperando. El mundo _real_ aún no era seguro para los digimon, no todavía y prefería estar dentro de un departamento que en ese pasillo donde podían encontrarse con ojos desprevenidos y personas sorprendidas. La noticia de que los digimon estaban rondando las ciudades, que habían comenzado a conectarse dos mundos paralelos, había sido ampliamente difundida en los últimos meses y las repercusiones abarcaron toda la extensión de emociones posibles: desde la sorpresa más absoluta hasta el miedo más prejuicioso.

Ellos no habían esperado aceptación total. Aunque tampoco habían sabido _qué_ esperar. Ciertamente la aceptación total de los digimon, ese sueño que ella misma había tenido _érase una vez_ , estaba muy lejos de volverse una realidad.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese repetir el llamado en la puerta.

—Lo siento, no escuché que llamasen—Natsuko Takaishi, tan hermosa como siempre, se apresuró a disculparse. Sus ojos azules eran más parecidos a los de Yamato que a los de Takeru, con reflejos más oscuros o esa era su impresión. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al reconocerle—… Oh, Hikari-chan, que gusto me da verte.

Le sonrió, con una pequeña reverencia. —Buenos días, Takaishi-san.

La madre de Takeru le había dicho alguna vez que no fuese tan formal en su trato pero su hijo, sonriendo, le pidió que no la obligase a ser informal porque ella no sabía cómo serlo. A pesar de que Hikari no quería hablarle como a una desconocida, especialmente cuando Natsuko era tan amable cuando la veía, tampoco era capaz de tomarse libertades sobre su manera de hablar. Al final, tenían una especie de acuerdo híbrido de entendimiento mutuo. Les convenía a ambas.

—Pasa —dijo la periodista, mientras rebuscaba algo dentro de su bolso y se movía con gracia para apartarse de la puerta. Algunos mechones de cabello castaño se le caían en la cara—… Takeru está en su habitación. Siento no poder quedarme, voy con prisa. ¡Nos vemos luego, Hikari-chan! Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Y con esa despedida inusual y apresurada, Natsuko se marchó. Hikari siguió escuchando el sonido de los tacones rebotando en el suelo hasta que sus pasos se desvanecieron en la distancia y suspiró. No había podido decir ni una palabra. Por alguna razón, a la joven le daba la impresión que esa mujer tenía siempre demasiado en que ocuparse, demasiado con lo que distraerse.

Sospechaba sus razones, no la comprendía, pero le gustaba pensar que lo podría cambiar si quisiera.

El departamento de los Takaishi no era muy grande aunque Takeru le aseguró que habían vivido en lugares con menos espacio. Tenía dos dormitorios, aunque Natsuko utilizaba el suyo como una especie de estudio, un baño, la sala y la cocina. Todo parecía dispuesto para aprovechar cada rincón. Y siempre se veía limpio y, en su mayoría, pulcramente ordenado. Las paredes, de colores y tonos pálidos, amparaban algunos retratos. Pequeños, en su mayoría, dispuestos al azar en los muros del pasillo de bienvenida se atravesaban distintas imágenes. El más reciente era una fotografía del señor Ishida, Natsuko, Yamato y Takeru en el Mundo Digital.

Hikari sonrió con placer al ver los rostros alegres, un poco incómodos pero mayormente afables que se dibujaban en el retrato. Esa fotografía la había tomado ella para el primero de agosto del año anterior, cuando llevaron a sus padres por primera vez al mundo de los digimon y que había enmarcado —una para cada uno de ellos, cada uno con sus familias— para la última Navidad.

—¿Puedo salir ya, Hikari? —preguntó Tailmon, la voz ahogada por su prisión de tela.

La joven abrió el cierre de su bolso de un tirón, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Los ojos claros de Tailmon reflejaban molestia cuando se toparon con los suyos.

Hikari sonrió, un esbozo de disculpa. —Lo siento.

—Sabes que no tienes que disculparte. Solo no te olvides otra vez —Tailmon pegó un salto y cayó al suelo con gracia. No le gustaba quedarse en las mochilas de Hikari, prefería los brazos de su compañera antes que esconderse. Pero tendría que conformarse hasta que estuviesen lejos de los espacios públicos.

Hikari suspiró. La situación no le gustaba, en absoluto. Un suave eco le recordó vagamente su sueño reflejado en la ilusión de BelialVamdemon como le ocurrió tantas otras veces. Esperaba que algún día, los humanos y los digimon pudiesen vivir en esa armonía.

Pero aún no había llegado ese día.

Unas manos cálidas le cubrieron los ojos en el momento en el que se irguió en su sitio.

—¿Quién soy? —susurró una voz en su oído. Podía sentir una sonrisa en el tono familiar y la cadencia suave.

Soltó una risita, por lo absurdo del momento. Y lo perfecto. ¿Eran compatibles, acaso? A veces, con Takeru, pensaba que _todo_ lo era. Estando sola, le costaba convencerse de ello.

—Ese truco no funciona cuando no hay más que una opción, Takeru.

Él estaba sonriendo cuando la liberó y no necesita mirarlo a la cara para darse cuenta que era su sonrisa predilecta, la que siempre guardaba para ella y que no le ofrecía a nadie más. Sus manos cayeron y Hikari se giró en redondo, para encararlo. Trató de no reírse de los mechones desordenados que apuntaban en direcciones diferentes, señal clara que Takeru había estado escribiendo.

Hikari se había dado cuenta que tendía a pasarse la mano por el pelo cuando no hallaba las palabras y se frustraba. Pensó que era mejor no señalar que se veía adorable.

—¿Estás listo?

Él vaciló, apenas. —Me estaba preguntando… ¿crees que está bien?

Hikari arrugó las cejas, confundida —¿Qué cosa?

 _—Esto_ —Takeru hizo un gesto con las manos, como señalando todo a su alrededor y ella supo de lo que estaba hablando antes de que continuase—… Quedarme a pasar la noche allí, en la casa de tus abuelos. ¿No crees que estoy abusando de la hospitalidad de tu familia?

Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿No les molestó que viajásemos _juntos_ a Estados Unidos cuando teníamos once años, pero sí les molestaría que me acompañases a verlos?

Takeru bufó, rascándose la nuca con una expresión más tranquila. —Dicho así suena tonto.

Ella volvió a reírse. —Siempre has sido un poco tonto.

—¡Oye!

—Lo digo en serio —tuvo que desenredarse de sus palabras y se rió cuando él frunció el ceño—. ¡No eso, _tonto_! Es todo idea de mi abuela, ella insistió en que quería conocerte y prefería que te quedes allí a que tengas que viajar de noche para el regreso. Culpa a Taichi por todo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Lo haré, me hace sentir mejor —avisó Takeru, solemne. Una sonrisa tembló en sus labios— Solo voy a cambiarme y tomar algunas cosas. Patamon está durmiendo, así que…

—Lo despertaremos —ofreció, sonriente. Tailmon ya se había adelantado para ir a ver a su amigo digimon.

—No me tardaré mucho —avisó él y desapareció en la cocina.

Hikari se quedó en su sitio y sus ojos viajaron hacia la fotografía que había estado observando antes. A pesar de que le gustaba la sonrisa de Takeru en esa foto porque conservaba los brillantes vestigios de la ilusión del niño que ella conoció en el Mundo Digital, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba teñida con la melancolía de una infancia dolorosa.

A veces solamente quería que Takeru sonriese siempre, para borrar el dolor de sus lágrimas pasadas.

* * *

—¿Por qué accedí a esto? —dudó, en voz alta. Hikari le sacó la lengua, invadida por una extraña alegría.

—Porque me quieres.

Los labios de él se arquearon en su sonrisa favorita. Parecía querer decir _tanto_ diciendo nada.

—Tengo la impresión de que hay algo detrás de esto, Hikari-chan, ¿me vas a dar una pista o tengo que adivinar?

Frunció los labios, fingiendo considerar la cuestión. No debería haberle sorprendido que él sospechase de sus motivos aunque también era cierto que no había estado intentando engañarlo. Interesado, Takeru dio un paso hacia ella, con esa mirada que mezclaba intriga e impaciencia reluciendo en sus ojos.

Era más alto que ella —¡cada año parecía crecer más! — y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para mirarla con interés.

—Estás escribiendo sobre nuestras aventuras, ¿cierto? —susurró.

—La versión de Jou —él asintió. Las palabras del joven Kido aún revoloteaban en su cabeza a pesar que ya no estaba escuchando la grabación que le había servido como impulso: había tomado la idea de su madre—, estaba en… ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en Odaiba justo antes de que supiésemos que eras la octava elegida? Cuando me salvó la vida y su emblema brilló…

Hikari sonrió. —Luego será mi turno, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Takeru se tiñeron de rosa y él dejó que sus ojos vagasen hacia la ventana, siguiendo los contornos de los edificios. La respuesta no arribó enseguida.

—Aún tengo que hacerles las entrevistas a los demás. Bueno, no son entrevistas exactamente sino… ¿qué? ¿Interrogatorios? Tampoco es que tenga un orden preciso ni nada para seguir…

Hikari volvió a reírse. Si continuaba de esa forma, le iban a terminar doliendo las mejillas.

Aún recordaba la mirada en el rostro de su hermano cuando Takeru se presentó un día en su casa y les comentó su idea de narrar sus aventuras. La idea había surgido de Natsuko Takaishi que, a modo de broma, le sugirió que escribiese sus vivencias para dar testimonio y para no olvidar nada. Utilizando los métodos de su madre, una grabadora, un cuaderno y una pluma, Takeru había comenzado con la tarea de hacer que sus amigos contasen lo que habían vivido. Había empezado por Jou y Taichi.

—¿Por qué no fuiste primero con Yamato? —preguntó.

Takeru se encogió de hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—A mi hermano le cuesta mucho más hablar. Le pedí ayuda a Sora y ella pensó que hacerlo con él último, después de que ella plantase la idea, era lo mejor.

Hikari asintió. A pesar de que Yamato había cambiado mucho, no era una persona que fuese exponiendo sus sentimientos cada día. Además, si había una forma de hacerlo aceptar la propuesta, eso sería una alianza entre Sora y Takeru.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que tramas, Hikari?

Ella habría querido que el suspenso durase más tiempo pero se sentía extrañamente ansiosa, alegre, y entusiasta. Sabía que Takeru se sentiría igual de emocionado que ella.

—Una vez me dijiste que te encantaría conocer la historia de los niños elegidos que fueron antes que nosotros al Mundo Digital… —esperó a que la oración llegase a su destino y notó las palabras cayendo lentamente en los pensamientos, una a una, y distinguió el segundo exacto en el que la realización iluminó los ojos azules.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—No lo sé —mintió, ampliando su sonrisa— ¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo?

—¿… Tus _abuelos_? —preguntó, aturdido.

Hikari sabía como se sentía, ella misma había sido sorprendida por el descubrimiento, abrumada por la sensación. Podía adivinar los flashes repentinos, los pensamientos fugaces que atravesaban la mente de su mejor amigo. Habían pasado por la suya, primero. Y por la de Taichi.

—Pero…—hizo una pausa, incapaz de encontrar el comienzo del hilo de sus ideas, atrapado entre tantas cuestiones que no llegaba a enumerarlas— ¿Cómo? ¿ _Cuándo_?

Hikari soltó una risita. —Voy a dejar que ellos te cuenten la historia.

Takeru abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Al final, suspiró.

—¿Te la han contado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza una vez —No realmente. Fue por Taichi. Él les preguntó si sabían algo de los digimon… ya te he contado que mi abuelo le pasó las _goggles_ , ¿no? Bueno, Taichi les preguntó la semana pasada cuando les dio una visita sorpresa y ellos… dijeron que sí, que sabían de los digimon. Mi hermano enloqueció porque no pudo preguntarles nada en ese momento. Cuando llegó a casa y me contó todo, me dijo que tendría que visitarlos luego, para sacarles la verdad… Y… arreglamos este… _encuentro_. Yo pensé que tú tenías que saber esto.

Takeru no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen. La visión de un exaltado Taichi exigiéndoles a dos serenos ancianos —Takeru los había visto por fotos— que le contasen todo lo que conocían de los digimon era, en verdad, más que _hilarante_. Pero él no se sentía realmente capaz de reír a viva voz, tocado por un sentimiento inusual y abrumador.

 _Hikari había pensado en él_. Había pensado que él debía conocer la historia de sus abuelos, incluso más que ella y Taichi... Y, para colmo, le dio esa hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier ser viviente al terminar su oración.

—Hikari...

Una opresión ligera, una emoción fundida de felicidad y conmoción que bullía en su interior. Tan indescriptible como lo eran todos los sentimientos que estaban arraigados en su corazón y se relacionaban con su mejor amiga.

—No me hagas preguntas, te dije que no sé lo que pasó —le recordó, como si creyese que no la había escuchado la primera vez. Ya había ocurrido antes que él se distraía y parecía perderse en otro mundo—. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tuvimos varias pistas… Mi abuela cantaba siempre una canción de unos niños que…

— _No_ —Takeru estiró los dedos para alcanzar su mano, interrumpiéndola. La palma de Hikari era más pequeña que la suya pero siempre le había dado la sensación que encajaban como una pieza de un rompecabezas. Hikari se detuvo y lo miró, con los ojos tan brillantes como estrellas—. No quiero preguntarte de esa historia. Es solo… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta no pidió permiso para escapar de su boca. —¿Por qué pensaste en _mí_?

Hikari retrocedió un poco, solo un poco, al igual que lo hacia cuando quería apreciar mejor una ángulo para una imagen y sus ojos cobrizos parecieron buscar algo a través su cara. Luego, una sonrisa. Más suave, más dulce.

—Yo sé que le darás voz a los recuerdos de mis abuelos, la historia de esos niños también merece ser contada—dijo, al final—. Es lo que estás haciendo con nuestras aventuras, con lo que nos pasó. No podía pensar en nadie más... Y tú... tú eres un creador de historias, Takeru.

 **(***)**

* * *

 **N/A:** La idea de este fic nació principalmente en **Crónicas digimon** , fue esbozada en **Repetición** y aludida en varias de mis otras historias, especialmente en **Alfa & Omega**. La historia de los primeros niños elegidos, esas siluetas que nos presentan en Digimon Adventure. Se podría decir que tiene un motivo para existir. Y hoy llegué a mi casa, abrí una página en blanco y empecé a escribir. Hikari apareció primero, Takeru en segundo lugar.

No creo que sean muchos capítulos pero tengo mis reservas sobre eso porque no puedo calcular exactamente nada con lo que escribo, suelen sumarse cosas.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
